A. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for adjusting the height of parts or other items for use by an operator and providing an ergonomic platform truck including a platform assembly that is moveable along a pair of guide rods and more particularly to methods apparatuses for easily adjusting spring tensions via mechanical or electrical operation.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a vertical adjustment mechanism for maintaining parts at a vertical position within a parts bin.
A problem commonly encountered in the art deals with a reliable means for maintaining a platform, which holds the parts, at a required vertical position when parts are removed or added.
Another problem encountered in the art deals with the position of the lifting means used to lift the platform. Typically, the lifting means is positioned directly below the platform. Such positioning does not take full advantage of the space under the platform.
Another problem encountered in the art deals with the stability of the apparatus. Often the platform is connected to the lifting means and the parts bin in only one or a few places.
Still another problem in the art relates to inconsistencies in the platform truck. These inconsistencies may be caused by inaccuracies in the material or manufacturing in the fabrication of the ergonomic platform truck. Inconsistencies to the platform truck may also be caused by forces exerted on the truck, such as by the collision of the truck with a wall or another truck. All such inconsistencies can create misalignment problems for the platform.
Yet another problem in the art relates to the absence of such an ergonomic device in the retail industry. This device would have multiple uses in the retail industry. First, the retail establishment can use the device to efficiently store merchandise. Second, the retail establishment can use the device as a portable display, where merchandise can be placed on the deck or decks and moved to any location within the establishment. Third, the device would prevent undue stress and strain for the consumers and workers of the retail establishment.
Still another problem encountered in the art deals with the adjustment of the spring constant to compensate for various weights of objects placed on the platform. This frequently happens when the cart is set up to hold objects of one weight and the use of the cart changes to hold objects of a second weight. It is known to manually engage and disengage such springs but such action is time consuming and may require that the associated platform truck or other device be disabled in order to make such adjustments.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way, which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.